When the Snow Thaws (Holy Trilogy and A Snowflake in the Wind Sequel)
by ZingyHall
Summary: It's been almost a year since Khione joined the guild and slowly but surely, her heart is beginning to warm. What will happen when she is selected to participate in the Grand Magic Games as part of a very special Fairy Tail team? What will a confrontation with her father bring?
1. Team Dragon Slayer

Khione sighed, content, as she watched the sun dip below the horizon from the small apartment that she shared with Holly. It had been almost a year since they had joined the guild and, much to her surprise, she loved it. Though she missed life on the mountainside with her old friends, there were so many things she loved about being in the guild, not that she would admit that to anyone of course. A smile spread across the face as she thought about the experiences that she had shared with the guild.

As she walked into the bedroom, Holly stopped when she saw Khione smiling to herself by the windowsill,. Hearing her footsteps stop, Khione turned around.

"Is something wrong Holly?" Holly shook head, and Khione turned back to continue looking out the window, the same smile on her face, _Khione smiles so much now_, Holly thought happily, _I'm sure the others have noticed too._ She waddled up to Khione and jumped into her arms as the two watched the sunset together.

* * *

Khione woke up, her neck sore from falling asleep at the window. She looked out to see that the sun had already risen. _Where's Ho- _she thought sleepily and looked down to see the tiny Exceed curled up in her lap, her chest rising and falling as she slept. Khione gently lay Holly on the bed as she got ready for the day.

After getting ready, Khione came to the fun part… waking Holly up. She laughed to herself as she place her hands on the sides of Holly's tiny head and slowly began chilling the air around her. Holly stirred in her sleep.

"So… cold… stop…." she mumbled, Khione giggled, "KHIONE!" Holly bolted up to see a laughing Khione above her, hands on the sides of her head. She pouted, "Meanie! What was that for?" but Khione just kept laughing.

"Come on sleepyhead," she teased, "time to wake up."

* * *

"What are we going to do today Khione?" Holly asked as they walked the cobbled road towards the guild hall. As they passed by the rows of houses, the townspeople gave her friendly smiles and waves, recognizing her as a member of Fairy Tail, little acts that lifted her spirits.

"I don't know," Khione she replied, as the large structure drew nearer "I guess we'll see when we get there."" Holly nodded, satisfied, and landed on her shoulder as they stopped in front of the massive guild doors, sounds of yelling and banging heard from the inside. Khione took a deep breath, preparing herself for whatever catastrophe was going on in there and blew the doors open with a gust of cold wind.

"AHHHHHH!" Khione turned to see a screaming Natsu flying towards her, presumably as a result of whatever fight he and Gray were having. She narrowed her eyes at him. Across the room, Happy gulped.

"Natsu watch out!" he cried, Natsu towards Happy voice, unaware of the fate he was about to meet..

"Huh?" and his eyes widened as turned to see Khione glaring at him. He frantically waved his arms and legs around, trying to divert himself from her path but it was too late.

**BAM!** The whole guild winced as Khione's fist connected Natsu's head and flung him across the room, crashing into a wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you Natsu?! Watch where you're going!" Khione yelled, and walked towards Gray, a chilly aura enveloping her. The whole guild watched in trepid silence as she stepped up to his face and… flicked him in the forehead.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead. The guild sighed in relief, afraid that she would have done something worse like she had to Natsu and went back to what they were doing before. Khione crossed her arms.

"You should know better than to get into fights with Natsu," was all she said before walking away towards where Rose and Issac were standing. Issac looked to Khione in amusement.

"I think you're worse than Erza," he remarked, pointing to a still unconscious Natsu. Khione just shrugged.

"They were being annoying." Rose just laughed as the other guild members sweatdropped.

"Are we going on a job today?" Holly asked, Rose shook her head, and looked toward the stage.

"Nope, Gramps is making an announcement. That's why Issac and Gajeel are here for once." Khione followed her gaze and saw Makarov standing on a chair, arms crossed, surveying the guild.

"What's-?" Rose motioned for her to be quiet.

"You'll see." Khione nodded and listened as Makarov cleared his throat. The whole guild went silent, even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. _What could be so important? _Khione wondered.

"I am happy to announce that Fairy Tail will once again be competing in the Grand Magic Game," Makarov announced. The whole guild cheered at the news.

"Yes!"

"Fairy Tail is going to kick everyone's butts!"

"We're definitely going to win again!"

"I wonder what the team's going to be!"

_Oh, the Grand Magic Games, _Khione thought, _I've heard a lot about it from the others, seems like it's a big deal… _Once the noise quieted down, Makarov started again.

"This time, we will once again have two teams as we have in the past," the guild members all leaned in closer to hear. He grinned, "Our first team is a very special team. In fact, there has never been one like it." He spun and pointed his finger towards where Team Natsu was standing.

"Natsu!"

"I'm all fired up now!"

"Gajeel!"

"Gihihihi…"

"Laxus!"

"Go Laxus!" the Thunder God Tribe cheered.

"Wendy!"

"Me?!"

As she looked around at the members already chosen, she realized they all had something in common. Khione got a sense of what was going on, and it seemed the rest of the guild had too. _Wait! That means the fifth member will be…._

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Wolf Fang

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T_T

-This is a sequel of both the Holy Trilogy and my story A Snowflake in the Wind

-The plot is a continuation of the plot in A Snowflake in the Wind

-Yes Fairy Tail is having two teams

-Rose and Issac are from the Holy Trilogy

-Khione is from A Snowflake in the Wind

**A/N: **

Welcome to my new story! *yay*

I hope you liked this chapter,

I'm trying my very best to make my writing more descriptively and having more words.

So… Team Dragonslayer!

I wonder how that's going to turn out ^^

What do you think?  
Sorry it took so long for me to put this up!

I'm a busy person T_T…

Yes, even in the summer

Also, I'm writing two other fanfics right now for Mondaiji Tachi… (which I definitely recommend)

so I won't be uploading that often

Anyway,

Tell me what you think down below,

and make sure to follow so you know when the next update is!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	2. Wolf Fang

"... and Khione!" Makarov finished. Rose flashed her a devilish grin as Khione inwardly groaned. She wasn't particularly fond of teamwork to say the least. The most she could put up with was a partner, like Rose. Wendy, though she was a bit shy, was okay, but she couldn't stand the thought of being on team with Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. Meanwhile, the rest of the guild was in an uproar.

"A dragon-slayer team?!"

"This has never happened before!"

"I forgot we had 5 dragon slayers!"

"Awesome!" Makarov nodded in satisfaction, a smile on his face and began again.

"Our next team may not all be dragon slayers, but they are just as strong." The guild whispered amonst themselves, wondering who would be on this other team. Khione gave Rose and Issac a look, knowing that those two would definitely be on the team. Rose grinned back while Issac just sighed, not as fond of fighting as his twin.

"Erza!" The redhaired girl nodded.

"I'll do my best for the guild!"

"Mirajane!'

"Go Nee-chan!"

"Rose!"

"Yes!"

"Issac!"

"I'll try- Ouch!" Rose whacked him in the head.

" … and Gray!"

"Of course."

"We will leave for Crocus a week from now. Rose…" Rose looked up, startled at being addressed.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Sting is going to be on the team for Sabertooth?" Rose blushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" she retorted, indignant.

"Nothing, I thought you would know that's all," Makarov replied, a sly smile on his face, making the rest of the guild chuckle. Rose and Sting's little love affair was no secret. Rose crossed her arms and huffed.

"Yes, he's having someone else temporarily act as guild master for the Games," she finally answered. Makarov nodded.

"Well then we can assume that Sabertooth is going to have the same team as before, and the other guilds will too. That means that we have the advantage! Let's go and win this thing!" The guild cheered.

"Alright!"

* * *

_So this is what the capital city of Fiore looks like, _Khione thought to herself, _my… hometown. _Though nobody mentioned it, Khione was all too aware of the fact that she was the Lost Princess of Fiore. Thankfully, everyone who had found out swore to secrecy, and the only person who had been told was the Master, to which she had no objections to. However, there was an uneasy feeling in her heart as she walked through the streets of a place hidden in her memory.

Looking over to her partner, and catching her troubled face, Rose had an idea of what was going on. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea for Khione to come… After all, this place holds a lot of bad memories for her. _With a sigh, she decided to trudge on, trying to think of a way to cheer Khione up later when she was blasted by a beam of light.

"Rose!" Khione and Holly both exclaimed in shock, looking worriedly to their friend, but to their surprise, she was unscathed. In fact, she was just the opposite, as if she was enjoying the light.

"Cut it out already, I know you're there," Rose playfully called, confusing the two of them. A few seconds later, a blonde teenager appeared, a smirk on his lips.

_Oh, _Khione thought, _this must be Sting…_

"Who's this?" Sting asked Rose, looking to Khione. Rose smiled.

"Meet Khione, she's my new partner. Khione, this is Sting."

"Nice to meet you Khione," Sting said with a smile, Khione simply nodded back.

"I'm Lector!" Khione looked over to see a small red Exceed talking to Holly. "I bet Sting-kun is much stronger than that scary lady over there." Sting and Rose simultaneously sighed.

"Fro thinks so too," a cute little voice said as a small Exceed dressed in a frog suit walked up to them, a dark haired boy with her.

"Oh hi Rogue," Rose greeted. "I don't believe you've met Khione." Rogue shook his head no. "Khione, this is Rogue, Sting's partner. Rogue, this is Khione, my partner." At those words her eyes immediately lit up.

"No," Sting said, before she could even speak, "we are not having a two on two right now." Rose smiled.

"Why not? You scared?" she teased, Sting's eyes sparked.

"Of course not, I'm just afraid that you two are going to get hurt," he replied. Khione looked over to saw Rogue roll his eyes. _He's scared, _he mouthed to Khione from behind Sting, causing Khione to secretly laugh.

"Let's do it," Khione said. Sting looked around in panic.

"B-but we're in the middle of-"

**BAM!**

It was too late. Before he could even finish his sentence, Rose appeared and gave him a quick kick in the shin.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, a powerful white aura building around him, "That hurt!" Rose simply gave him a cheeky grin, causing his anger to rile up even more. "Okay! You asked for it!" he yelled.

"Khione!" Rose called, Khione nodded. She ran over to Rose, and the two held hands, their eyes closed in concentration.

"Rogue!" Sting called to his partner, and the dark haired lad did likewise.

"HEAVENLY BLIZZARD!"

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"

As the two powerful unison raids collided, a large explosion erupted, causing the citizens to scream and run away. When the smoke cleared, the two duos were seen panting, each staring across at one another, still smiling. Well, that is until the townspeople started protesting.

"What do these mages think they're doing?"

"Do they not have any respect for the town?"

"Fairy Tail must be involved,"

Sweatdropping, Rose immediately shot away, dragging Khione with her and leaving Sting and Rogue to face the throng of angry citizens.

* * *

"It's time… time to show the Kingdom of Fiore our true power," a man's voice drawled, as he looked out towards the city of Crocus.

"Yes Master," a group of mages chorused. The man smiled, exposing a sharp canine that glinted in the light.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **… and Let the Games Begin!

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Yes, Fairy Tail has two teams, one of which is Team Dragon Slayer ^_^

**A/N: **

Ahhhhh

Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time

But,

as you may know

I'm currently writing two other fanfics for Mondaiji Tachi (Which I highly highly recommend)

idk what I was thinking T-T

Anyway, I'm currently obsessed with the light novel, and so I decided to write two fanfics for it

so it took me awhile to get cracking on this story

I promise I'll update more in the future tho!

What do you think?

Team Dragon Slayer!

Some Sting and Rose moments ^^ (Not really much tho)

and the introduction of the new guild O-O

Tell me what you think down below and make sure you follow so you know when my next update is!

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^_^


	3. and Let the Games Begin!

As Khione walked into the first event, she cast her mind back to what Mavis, whom she had just met, told her.

* * *

"Don't reveal that you're the Ice Dragon-Slayer unless you have to," the blonde First Master had told Khione.

"They already know that Natsu and the others are Dragon-Slayers but they'll be in for a shock when they find out that you're one too," Makarov added.

"So what you're saying is, you want it to be a surprise." Khione commented. Mavis nodded, a sly grin on her face. "Sounds good," Khione said, "let's do this.:

* * *

Khione sighed as she surveyed the other participants. There was Rogue from Sabertooth, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Lyon from Lamia Scale, Gray, Angel from Crime Sorciere, Kagura from Mermaid's Heel, and a man called Beast from a new guild called Wolf Fang. _From what I've heard, they all seem pretty strong, _Khione thought, _I don't know if I can refrain from using any Dragon Slaying Magic…_

"If everyone here?" a strange pumpkin creature asked, clapping his hands together as he looked over the participants. "I, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… and 8! We're good! With that, a rumbling sound was suddenly heard as a large wintery landscape rose up in the middle of the stadium, much to the awe of the onlookers.

Khione wistfully stared at the scene, her mouth agape, _The North…_ she thought, then shook herself out of it. It wasn't the really the North, it was just a landscape meant to mimic it. "Blizzard huh?" she said to herself, eyeing the landscape. She nodded to herself, it was a good decision to have her participate in this event, no matter what Natsu wanted. Turning to the stands, she could see the other Dragon Slayers giving her their thumbs up. _i can do this…_

* * *

Khione walked around in the blizzards, shrouding herself in a flurry of snow. The rules of the game were simple. Everyone had been teleported to a different area of the snowy landscape. Their goal, to eliminate all the other participants until they were the only one left standing. Thought this was her home environment, Khione was aware that there were other ice mages here too, as well as a snow mage. _This is not going to be easy… _Khione thought, then shrugged, _it might be pretty fun though… _she thought with a grin, not realizing that she was channeling her partner.

* * *

The said partner was busy eyeing the newcomer, Beast, with interest. No, it was more like suspicion. Rose thought this new guild, Wolf Fang, was rather creepy as a whole in fact. Everything from their name, their logo, and their members was just downright eerie Suddenly, the crowd roared and Rose snapped out of her thoughts. Down in the arena, a confrontation had begun between Lyon and Gray. Rose chuckled, _of course those two would be the first to find each other._

"Lamia Scale's Lyon and Fairy Tail Team B's Gray have just engaged in a battle!" Chapati excitedly announced.

"Ice-Make, Snow Dragon!" Lyon yelled, an icy dragon creature rising from the ground.

"Ice-Make, Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted. The two attacks collided, causing an icy explosion. When the smoke cleared, both boys were seen facing each other, a determined glint in their eyes.

In the corner of the screen, Rose saw what looked like a large flurry approaching and she smiled to herself. The two boys on the screen continued fighting, oblivious to what was about to befall them when-

* * *

"Ice Dragon's Teeth," Khione whispered under the cover of her mini blizzard, now standing a few feet away from both boys. She had smelled both of their scents nearby and thought their fight the perfect chance to take out both of them at once without having to reveal anything. Jagged daggers of ice hovered around her before shooting towards the unsuspecting ice mages with deadly speed and accuracy.

As if sensing the deadly projectiles coming their way, both boys turned around, widening their eyes at the incoming objects.

His reflexes taking over, Gray hastily threw up a shield, and just in time. The daggers sank themselves into the shield with a dull thud, but didn't penetrate the whole way through.

Unfortunately, Lyon was not as lucky. Taken by surprise, he had been knocked out and was on the floor, unconscious, after receiving a direct hit

* * *

"W-What is this?!" Chapati exclaimed. All the people in the audience had seen was that Lyon had been taken out by a mysterious force. Rose however, knew better.

'It would be a problem if we had to face off against Khione," she commented. Issac nodded.

"Or any of the Dragon Slayer Team for that matter," he added, eying the said Fairy Tail members. Rose sighed.

Suddenly, the crowd roared and they looked up to see Khione on the screen, standing across from Gray, both in their battle stances.

"It seems Fairy Tail A's Khione was the one behind the mysterious attack and is now about to go head to head with guildmate Gray!" Chapati announced over the roar of the crowd.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here Gray," Khione said, though they both knew that she had already known that he would be there. Gray gritted his teeth.

"I won't go easy on you!" he shouted. Khione's expression turned serious as the wind began whipping around her.

"Well I won't either," and with that, the two clashed in an icy dance.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Dance of Ice

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

**A/N: **

Ahhhhh

Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time

But,

I just finished one of my fanfics,

so i only have one other one,

and,

I'm free for the rest of the summer so

YAY! More updates!

Anywho,

what'd you think about the chapter?

Who do you think is going to win? Khione or Gray?

Also, please help me in thinking of event ideas, I can't think of any right now X-

Make sure to tell me what you thought down below and follow so you can see when I put up the next chapter,

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	4. Dance of Ice

**"****Ice-Make, Arrows!" the fight between Khione and Gray had already been going on for awhile, and neither of them were getting anywhere. It was an endless stream of clashing attacks. **

Throwing up a quick shield and firing her own attack, Khione grit her teeth. She needed to finish this, and fast, or else she would run out of magic power or have another participant find them and finish them off.

"Ice-Dragon's Diamond Fist!" she whispered, an icy shell encasing her fist as she sent Gray flying.

* * *

"That was her Diamond Fist right?" Erza asked after seeing Khione's move. Rose nodded.

"The audience doesn't seem to realize that it was a Dragon Slayer attack though. However, it does mean that she;s having trouble holding off against Gray," Rose remarked with a smile.

* * *

_Dammit,_ Khione cursed as she tried to move her hands that were now locked with ice, but to no avail. Gray had managed to surprise her and trap her limbs in his ice, leaving her wide open, Realizing this, Gray quickly made his move.

"Ice-Make, Freeze Lancer!"

Khione watched as the dangerously sharp projectiles of ice came whizzing towards her, _I guess I have no choice… _She opened her mouth, the cold air spiraling around her.

"ICE-DRAGON'S ROAR!" An icy blast quickly overtook the lances and made its way towards Gray,

"Ice-Make, Shield!" Gray hurriedly shouted, but it was too late. The force of the attack was too much, destroying the makeshift shield and knocking Gray to the ground, defeated.

* * *

"Wha-What is this?!" Chapati exclaimed after seeing Khione's Dragon Slayer attack, the crowd in an uproar. "C-Could Fairy Tail have an elite Dragon Slayer Team?!" After a nod from Makarov was received, the crowd burst out in exclamation.

"Five Dragon Slayers in a guild!"

"I've never heard of that before!"

"I'm putting my money on the Dragon Slayer team!"

"Looks like the secret's out," Laxus said, the four of them now at the center of attention,

"Sis, someone's giving you the stink eye," Issac informed her. Rose turned around to shrink back a little as she met the accusatory glare of the White Dragon Slayer.

"He doesn't look happy," Mira remarked, a smile dancing on her face.

_Why didn't you tell me about this? _his eyes seemed to say. Rose smiled back and shrugged, as if to say _you never asked~_

"Damn her for not telling me about this," Sting growled, glaring back at her.

"Sting-kun?" Lector asked. Sting's fist tightened, then loosened.

"Oh well," he said, "leave it to Fairy Tail to do something like this." Rufus smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, just when we thought we had them figured out.

From the Wolf Fang stands, a cloaked man grinned as he surveyed the happenings. _Now things are getting interesting… _

* * *

Khione panted as she sniffed her surroundings, tired out from her fight with Gray, _Magic Power… _she thought, _I need Magic Power… _and she walked over to one of the ice fragments from the fight, stuffing it into her mouth, her canines crushing it into bits. She sighed in satisfaction as a surge of Magic Power was returned to her body.

Her senses still on high alert, she walked around and froze as she caught wind of a familiar scent. Once again cloaking herself in a blizzard, she slowly followed the scent when-

**BAM **

Khione felt herself flying backwards as, out of nowhere, Rogue appeared. Khione jumped back up and got into her fighting stance, eyeing the Shadow Dragon Slayer with narrowed eyes as she tried to figure out where he would appear next. Suddenly, she caught the beginning of movement and leapt to the side, just as Rogue whizzed by.

* * *

_Come on Rogue,_ Sting silently cheered his partner on as he glanced across the stadium at Rose, who was also intently watching the battle. Catching his eye, Rose smiled at him.

_My partner is way better than yours, _she seemed to say.

_Oh yeah? _Sting smirked back.

_Bring it on!_

_Khione, you better not lose,_ Rose thought. Lyon, Eve, Angel, and Gray were all out, leaving just the four of them Beast, Kagura, Rogue, and Khione. Whoever won this battle had a high chance of winning the event.

* * *

Khione dodged hit after hit from Rogue, but her attacks weren't landing on the Shadow Dragon Slayer, not even one.

_Damnit, he;s too fast,_ she thought as she quickly ducked, _there's no way I can win this… _Rogue seemed to realize this too as he smirked knowingly at her.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" Khione quickly dodged to the side when she felt a shadowy presence behind her. Her eyes widened, _a trick! _she realized, but it was too late, With a swift blow, Rogue sent her flying, knocking her out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Beast

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

**A/N:**

Ayo~ How's it goin'?

I'm reaaaallllllyyyyy sorry I haven't uploaded in more than a week, but I've been really busy.

Luckily, I have the next few days off, so I have time to write! Yay!

And then school starts on Tuesday… T_T nooooooooooo~

Anyway,

how'd you like the chapter?

Did it go the way you thought it was?

Also, I made sure to add in a decent amount of Ring (The ship name someone created for Sting and Rose) moments in there, since Rose **is **one of the main characters ^_^

Tell me what you thought down below!

Remember to follow so you know when my next chapter is and

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	5. Princess

Rose groaned as she saw Khione go down, meeting the triumphant smirk of the White Dragon Slayer. Frankly, she wasn't all _that _surprised by her partner's defeat. Though Khione was strong powerwise, against a speedy and stealthy opponent like Rogue, it would be more difficult for her to land her attacks. However… sending a death glare across the stadium to Sting, she couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

Khione warily eyed Natsu as she returned to the Fairy Tail stands. She knew that Natsu especially held a grudge/rivalry with Sabertooth since the Grand Magic Games a few years back, and wasn't sure how he would react to her defeat at the hands of one of their Dragon Slayers. However, she was surprised when he gave her a grin full of uncontained excitement.

"That was great!" Natsu exclaimed. Khione's expression turned to one of confusion, as did that of the other members.

"It… was?" she repeated. Natsu nodded.

"The look on Gray's face when you knocked him out!" Natsu crackled, holding his stomach as he gasped for air, lost in a fit of laughter.

The members looked at each other and sighed. _That's Natsu for you…_

* * *

Rose's eyes trailed the man from Wolf Fang as he returned to their mysterious place in the stands. Though he was eventually defeated by Kagura, the winner of the event, the parts of his magic that she saw worried her. They reminded her of something, and that alone was enough to make her wary of him. She turned to Issac and the two siblings shared a knowing look as they nodded, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Could it be?" she whispered. Issac shook his head, but he also looked troubled.

"I don't know for sure yet, let's wait and see."

* * *

"Who's that?" Khione asked as she spotted a girl with green hair sitting in the announcer's box, a feeling of uneasiness growing inside her chest. _Could it be? _she thought, her heart pounding.

"Who? The girl sitting up there?" Khione nodded, holding her breath as she waited for the answer.

"Oh, that's Princess Hisui." Khione froze and drew a sharp breath as she turned to look at the girl who was her sister. As if Hisui felt her gaze, she turned to face the Fairy Tail stands as well and the two girls locked eyes. Neither budged as icy blue met jade green until Wendy worriedly looked at Khione.

"Ummm Khione?" the Sky Dragon Slayer asked, peering at Khione's face, "Is something wrong?" Khione tore her eyes away and gave a small smile.

"Oh… it's nothing."

* * *

"… wouldn't you agree Princess?" Hisui jerked her head up to look at the battle unfurling on the stadium floor.

"Ah… yes," she said with a smile, and Chapati seemed to be satisfied. Though she was supposed to be commentating on the battle, she couldn't stop thinking about that girl from Fairy Tail. Stealing a quick glance at her, she knew her suspicions were spot on. If watching her fight wasn't enough, when they met eyes, she knew.

"Onee-san," she whispered to herself, in a voice noone else could hear.

* * *

_She knows_, Rose thought as she observed the exchange between the two siblings and frowned. _This could get complicated… I'll have to talk to Gramps about it._

* * *

"My partner _totally _destroyed your partner," Sting bragged into Rose's face.

"Did not," Rose returned, puffing up her cheeks and turning her head to the side, which only served to amuse Sting even more.

"Hey~" he called, and poking her cheeks and she slapped his hand away.

"Stop it!" Sting laughed.

From behind the two, Khione walked, as did Rogue and their Exceeds, both silent as they watched their partners.

"Are you from around here Rogue?" Khione asked, in an attempt to break the awkward atmosphere.

Turning a red eye towards her, he shook his head.

… _okay? _Khione thought to herself. Conversation attempt: Failed.

"What about you Khione?" Khione turned to see Fro staring up at her.

"Hm? Well… I'm from the North," she replied, "but I was born here… in Crocus." She said this last part with a wistful look.

At this, Rogue looked up. "You were taught Ice Dragon Slaying Magic by an Ice Dragon in the North?"

Surprised that he had spoken, Khione nodded. Rogue once again fell silent, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I see," he muttered.

* * *

"The true princess has decided to appear," a man remarked in a place shrouded by darkness.

"Indeed," said another.

"The time for us to act has come."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Found

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

**A/N:**

Hehe…

OHMYGOSHI'MSOSORRYIHAVEN'TUPLOADEDINSOLONG!

I totally was not expecting school to be so… school T_T so I didn't have time to write at all.

Sorry if this chapter was short,

but I was like,  
"I need to upload a new chapter!"

and I'm trying to get back into writing X-

I did reread my Holy Trilogy though,

so now I really want to do more with Rose.

Also,

I'm totally TORN between Rogue and Gray.

When I wrote A Snowflake in the Wind,

I planned for her to be with Gray…

but as you can tell,

I feel like I'm leaning towards Rogue for some reason X-

Tell me your thoughts down below!

Remember to follow so you know when my next chapter is and

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	6. Found

Rose and the others awoke to a fierce pounding at the door.

"Imperial Army! Open up!" came the shout of a gruff voice.

Quickly throwing on some clothes, Rose raced downstairs to see Makarov facing a squadron of soldiers from the Imperial Army, the whole guild amassed behind him.

"What's going on?" she whispered to Khione, who was standing next to her. Khione shook her head and placed her finger on her lips in a _Shhhh_ motion. Rose nodded and strained to hear what was going on between the two sides.

"We have come here on orders to seize…" the soldier faltered and hastily stole a glance at the scroll he held in his hand, "… let's see… ummmm… Khione the Ice Dragon Slayer."

Rose gasped and turned to look at Khione, who betrayed no emotion on her face. However, Rose could tell she was surprised. _This isn't good… _she thought.

Makarov crossed his arms, "Why do you want her?"

Reaching for the scroll and scanning over the contents, the soldier opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Khione.

"There's no need," Khione interrupted, giving Rose a meaningful look. "Tell them after I leave," she whispered, before walking out. Walking past the soldiers, she turned around with a brow arched. "Coming?" Getting over their confusion, the soldiers saluted and scrambled after her.

Staring at their retreating figures, a expression of worry found its way on Rose's face.

_Khione…_

* * *

The reason Khione had given herself in was simple, she didn't want to have to face her guildmates when they found out. Found out that she was the Lost Princess of Fiore they had all heard about, the one who had caused her mother's death, the one hated by her own father. That was her. _I really am a coward_, she thought with a bitter smile.

As they approached the castle, Khione steeled her nerves as she prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

"… Khione is WHAT?!"

WIth a sad smile, Rose nodded. "Yes, Khione is the Lost Princess of Fiore."

Mira shook her head in disbelief, "I can't quite believe it," she said, "but I suppose it does explain a lot of things." Lisanna nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do about her place in the Grand Magic Games?" Makarov pondered this and sighed.

"We'll just have to go without our Dragon Slayer Team then," and he turned around to look at the guild members gathered around, "Lucy, you'll be replacing Khione."

"MEEEEEE?!" Lucy shrieked, "But…" Rose smiled.

"You'll do great Lucy," she assured, knowing that Lucy felt like she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, replacing Khione, who not only garnered a lot of attention in the Games so far, but was also an extremely capable wizard. Lucy turned to look at her.

"Really? You really think so?" Rose nodded. "Okay then… I guess…" Natsu smiled and but a arm around her.

"Alright!"

* * *

Though she definitely wasn't expecting some sort of tearful father and daughter reunion between her and her father, she thought that he would at least have something to say to her after all these years. Instead, they had led her into a cell of some sort, the door clanging shut behind the,.

Sighing, Khione tried to make herself comfortable and leaned against the wall, her eyes slowly closing.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

* * *

"Bad news!" Rose cried as soon as she flew into the inn, waving what looked like a newspaper article in her hand.

"Eh?" Makarov asked, and Rose handed it to him. Immediately the headlines jumped out at him, _Lost Princess of Fiore, FOUND! _accompanied with a picture of Khione with the king in the corner. Makarov's frown continued to deepen as he scanned its contents. "This is not good," he muttered. Rose nodded in agreement.

"The question is though," she said, her expression serious," who told them? The press shouldn't have found out and I don't think that the King would do something like that." Erza, who had arrived with the rest of the guild, put her hands on her hips and looked at Rose, deep in thought."

"So you're saying that somebody tipped them off." Rose nodded.

Tapping her finger against her chin in thought, "Who could it have been though?" she asked. Makarov shook his head, he did not know could have done such a thing.

* * *

"Is it true?" Sting asked, his face full of curiosity as they walked to the arena, "Is she really…?"

"Yes," Rose curtly answered, not looking at him. From beside the two, Rogue sighed.

"I knew it," she heard him mutter. Spinning on her heel, wheeled backwards towards him.

"You knew?" she demanded. Though taken aback, Rogue simply nodded. Narrowing her eyes, Rose grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and whispered, "I swear Rogue, if you were the one…" and shot away before the two could comprehend what had just happened.

Sting turned to him with a confused glance that said _What the heck just happened? _Rogue shrugged. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Sting decided to change the subject.

"So, what events do you think there'll be today…"

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Twin Dragon Slayers, a man quietly slipped away from the scene and chuckled to himself, his body seemingly melting into the shadows. Holding what looked like a communication device of some kind to his mouth, he whispered into it with a low voice.

"The cards have been laid, everything is going as planned."

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Fairies vs. Wolves

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

**Questions:**

-Who do you think tipped the press off about Khione?

-What do you think this plan is going to be?

-Rogue or Gray? X-

**A/N:**

Can we get a yay for another chapter?!

…

…

…

Hello?

…

…

…

Anyone there? XD

So suddenly,

I had a BURST of inspiration,

on what was going to happen next in the story,

which always happens.

And,

since I was waiting for that,

now I can write a lot again! ^_^

Heck Yeah! :)

Tell me your thoughts down below!

Remember to follow so you know when my next chapter is and

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


	7. Wolves vs Fairies

"… and for our next team battle," Chapati announced, "You know who they are, they're Fairy Tail's fearsome divine twins…" Rose and Issac turned to look at each other with a smile as the roar of the crowd grew louder, "Rose and Issac!"

The two siblings jumped down together and the roar of the crowd died down to a quiet murmur, waiting to hear who their opponent would be.

"Their opponent will be newcomer Wolf Fang's... " Rose drew in a sharp breath, "Ruby and Nico!" A girl with fiery red hair stepped down along with a boy with tousled brown hair.

The two sides looked across at each other, and everyone in the stadium could feel the magic power radiating off as the tension between the two sides grew.

Nervously looking from side to side, the referee hesitated before raising the flag. "Ready… GO!" With that, the referee prudently removed himself from the scene as a loud explosion shook the stadium.

* * *

"Heavenly Shower!" Rose yelled, the heavens themselves parting as spears of light rained down from the sky, seizing the first move. As the spears of light made impact, their vision was blocked by a cloud of smoke and dust from the resulting explosion.

The dust clearing, Rose narrowed her eyes to see two domes, one light, one dark where the two had been. _It looks like I was right… _she thought with a sigh. Her attack, of course, was not meant to do any real damage, but to test their opponents, Next to her, Issac nodded, his lips moving to form one word.

"Gatekeepers."

* * *

Sitting in her cell, Khione straightened up when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. _I wonder who it is… _she thought as the footsteps grew closer. She looked towards the direction of the growing sound and suppressed a gasp as she caught a glimpse of green hair. A wry smile found its way on Khione's face, _Of course, the one person I _didn't _want see._ Her thoughts were confirmed when a girl looking slightly younger than her walked up to her cell.

"Hisui," she said, "it's been too long."

* * *

Before the spectators could even process what had just happened, Ruby sped towards the two siblings in a rocket of light. This time, it was Rose's turn to throw up her shield as the two forces collided head on. Gritting her teeth, Rose's shield took the force of the impact and she fought to keep her footing. Both sides pushed against one another, neither budging as they held each other's glare.

Clenching her fist, Rose felt her feet beginning to give way as her shield began to crack under the pressure. Rose met the triumphant smirk of her opponent as, suddenly, her shield shattered and she leapt backwards, her foot skidding across the ground. Breathing hard, she warily eyed her opponent,.

* * *

"What was that?!" Lucy demanded, her hands slightly shaking as she slammed them onto the railing. All around her, the crowd was in an uproar at what had just happened.

"Did Angel-girl's shield just… shatter?" Gajeel asked, equally shocked, leaving the others at a lost for words.

"How is that even possible?" Natsu yelled, having been thwarted many times himself by that same shield.

His eyes wide at the spectacle before them, Chapati had nothing to say as he sat there, speechless. "It seems newcomer Ruby has managed to break through Rose-san's shield!" he exclaimed, "What do you think about that Your Majesty?" he asked, directing this question at the King, who was also in the box.

No stranger to the acclaimed power of the twins, the King fingered his moustache in thought as he contemplated what Chapati had asked. "I have absolutely no idea," he remarked, "I must applaud the girl for breaking through that shield though. Well done." Chapati nodded in agreement.

In the Fairy Tail stands, the Master was stunned into silence as he watched his granddaughter closely. Next to him, Mavis nodded to herself, her expression thoughtful.

"First Master?" he asked.

"Hm?" turning towards him, Mavis understood what he was trying to ask and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. "Oh yes, very interesting what just happened. I'm not quite sure what that was, but it seems we'll soon find out." Satisfied, Makarov nodded and turned his attention back to the arena.

* * *

The two sisters gazed at each other through the bars, as if trying to piece together the fragments of each other they remembered.

"12 years," Hisui said. Khione looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"It's been 12 years," the green haired girl said. Khione nodded.

"I see. How have you been?" Sitting down, Hisui sighed.

"Good, I suppose. It's been hard though, with just me and Dad." Hearing that, Khione adopted a slightly guilty look, knowing those words were meant for her. She wasn't about to let her sister have her way though, of course.

"Well, at least you had a parent," she replied back in a nonchalant manner. Hisui shrugged.

"Good point. Well, I'm sure you're wondering why Father hasn't come to see you yet," she said. Khione nodded.

"Yes, I was curious about that."

Sighing, Hisui looked to the side, as if trying to find the right words to say. "Father… well… simply put, he doesn't know what to do.'" Khione looked quizzically at her and Hisui elaborated. "He banished you when you were a child and you caused our mother's death, and now you're," gesturing towards Khione, Hisui continued, "now you're all grown up as a Fairy Tail mage and you're back in Crocus."

"He could've at least said hi or something," Khione argued, but she knew that Hisui was right. "Can you convince him then?" Hisui shook her head.

"There's no way that I could do something like that," she answered. "Besides, he's at the Grand Magic Games right now."

* * *

Both boys jumped back to their partners and the pairs stood shoulder to shoulder.

"You okay?" Issac asked, Rose nodded.

"Just a little surprised, that's all. Just who are they?" Issac looked at their opponents, a troubled look in his eye.

"A few years back," he began, then swallowed, and Rose knew what time he was talking about, "I found out about a group of Gatekeepers that formed a guild together. Wolf Fang must be that guild I heard about." Rose nodded, it made since.

"What is a guild of Gatekeepers doing at the Grand Magic Games though?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Chaos

**Clarifications: **

-I don't and never will own Fairy Tail T-T

-Gatekeeper is a term I created in my Holy Trilogy series along with several of the attacks and references mentioned in this chapter. If you haven't already, I highly recommend reading it.

-If you haven't already, I strongly suggest reading A Snowflake in the Wind, a lot more things will make sense that way.

**Questions:**

-Why do you think Rose's shield broke?

-Did you expect that Wolf Fang was a Gatekeeper guild?

-What do you think their purpose is?

**A/N:**

Whoop whoop!

I am on a roooooollllllllll ^_^  
What do we think?

Are we liking this uploading schedule?

More reviews=more motivated author here :)

For real tho,

I'm so proud I wrote more than 1000 words for this chapter,

I'm starting to get back into things! Yay!

Tell me your thoughts down below!

Remember to follow so you know when my next chapter is and

Thanks for readin~

-Zingy ^^


End file.
